Incertitudes
by Virginie31
Summary: Il l'aimait, plus que tout, mais le doute ne voulait pas quitter son esprit : et si elle décidait de partir, malgré les récents changements dans leur relation ? Une idée de ce qui pourrait se passer en début de 5x01. Spoilers fin de saison 4.


**Une petite remise en jambe après quelques mois d'interruption dans l'écriture ! Voici une de mes idées sur la scène qui pourrait ouvrir l'épisode 5x01.**

**Les commentaires sont toujours aussi appréciés...**

**__****Disclaimer : les personnages cités dans cette fic ainsi que la trame générale de leur histoire sont la propriété d'ABC et l'idée originale est d'Andrew Marlowe. Seule la trame spécifique de l'histoire de la fic m'appartient. J'écris pour le plaisir, sans contrepartie financière.**

~ **Incertitudes** ~

Il était assis dans le fauteuil situé juste devant la baie vitrée de son bureau depuis un long moment déjà, le regard fixé sur le bal des nuages dans l'aube naissante.

Seul.

Il aurait pensé qu'avec son instinct de détective, elle aurait perçu son absence et se serait réveillée. Apparemment, non. Rien d'étonnant, en un sens, s'il se fiait aux marques qui couvraient son corps : le combat auquel elle s'était livrée la veille devait l'avoir épuisée. Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il songea que leur activité de la nuit précédente avait sans doute ajouté à son épuisement.

Oui, pensa-t-il, l'épuisement expliquait certainement pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas encore rejoint.

Ou alors elle était partie.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait quitté la chambre : il voulait lui laisser la liberté de partir si elle le souhaitait. Discrètement, sans avoir à gérer un face à face plus que gênant. Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage, agacé par les pensées négatives dans lesquelles allait se perdre son esprit.

En vérité, il ne savait pas si la fuite était son intention, mais ces dernières heures avaient mêlé tant de contradictions qu'il n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qu'il devait croire ou non : Kate avait décidé de vivre alors que jamais elle n'avait été si prête à mourir ; elle avait décidé de clore le dossier sur le meurtre de sa mère pour finalement y renoncer ; et surtout, ils s'étaient séparés à jamais pour finalement se trouver comme jamais.

Mais la connaissant – ou alors peut-être qu'il ne la connaissait plus, après tout – il craignait qu'elle regrette une décision prise sous le coup de l'émotion. D'où sa présence hors de la chambre et les vêtements de Kate soigneusement rassemblés au pied du lit, pour lui éviter de partir à moitié nue dans sa hâte de quitter le loft – toujours dans l'hypothèse où elle regretterait leur nuit.

Il laissa échapper un nouveau soupir de frustration. Il savait qu'il ne rendait pas justice à Kate en pensant qu'elle pourrait fuir sans un mot, mais il devait se préparer au pire. Il avait déjà eu un avant-goût de la vie sans elle et ces trois mois avaient été parmi les plus noirs de sa vie.

Les choses étaient bien plus simples du temps où l'amour n'était pour lui qu'un jeu. Mais depuis Kate, il avait découvert des sentiments plus profonds, plus vrais, plus dangereux aussi. Au début, il avait cru qu'il pourrait retrouver le goût de ce qu'il avait vécu avec Keira, mais il s'était trompé : son attachement à Kate était bien plus fort et, par conséquent, plus destructeur.

Il devait donc se protéger. Si elle décidait de partir sans le revoir, il pourrait prétendre que la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble n'était qu'un rêve et il pourrait essayer d'oublier – bien qu'il doutait qu'il serait capable de s'en remettre tout à fait un jour.

Un bruit provenant de la chambre attira son attention mais il ne se retourna pas ; c'était le moment de vérité. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, incapable cependant de calmer les battements rapides de son cœur. _Faites qu'elle ne parte pas, faites qu'elle ne parte pas_, répétait-il mentalement comme un mantra.

- Castle ?

Il ouvrit les yeux sur Kate, debout devant lui. Il laissa son regard parcourir le corps de la jeune femme, pour découvrir qu'elle ne portait que sa chemise bordeaux. Elle baissa la tête et sembla contempler elle aussi le vêtement, puis elle capta son regard.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé mes vêtements, mentit-elle en haussant les épaules et en s'asseyant sur ses genoux, un bras venant naturellement se placer autour de son cou.

Il se contenta de déglutir avant de passer un bras autour de la taille de Kate, totalement envoûté par l'incroyable sourire qui ne semblait plus vouloir quitter ses lèvres. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser et alors il sut : elle ne le quitterait pas. Pas aujourd'hui, pas comme ça.

Et il frissonna tant il n'était pas encore habitué à l'idée qu'_elle_ était là, pour lui, avec lui, et qu'elle ne partirait pas.

_**Fin**_


End file.
